


You Help Victor Hugo Face His Fears With An Octopus Fetish Suit (Imagine)

by cursedcontentdotcom



Category: 19th Century CE France RPF, Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Travailleurs de la mer | Toilers of the Sea - Victor Hugo
Genre: BadLesMisImagines, F/M, Outdoor Sex, Self-Insert, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursedcontentdotcom/pseuds/cursedcontentdotcom
Summary: exactly what it sounds like !
Relationships: Victor Hugo/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	You Help Victor Hugo Face His Fears With An Octopus Fetish Suit (Imagine)

It is not easy to be the lover of the greatest French writer of the nineteenth century, but is a task you perform admirably. Juliette and Adele will not consent to meet in the sewers, that Leviathan’s labyrinth, but you are perfect and will do anything your Vicky requires.

Today you are hoping to surprise him. He has long been the imaginative one, elevating your relation beyond the physical act to take on greater spiritual meaning. With you, he becomes more than a man. And now, with you, he will face his greatest fear.

A curious reader might inquire how you obtained your octopus suit. (After all, it was too difficult to dress as a Clear and Definite Political Opinion). Latex has not yet been invented and nineteenth century fetish gear has not yet caught up with your desires. 

The details matter not. All that is important is that you arrange a rendezvous, in a sea cave not unlike those adorning Guernsey’s shores - with dear Vicky in total ignorance of what you are planning.

He is punctual, as is his custom. From the shadows you watch him enter, eagerly loosening his cravat. Little does he know what awaits him.

Then you emerge. Treading carefully, you step into view - so that he may gaze upon your many-limbed form. 

‘Be not afraid!’ you speak quickly, for he has paled dramatically at the sight of you. ‘It is I, Y/N. I am here to aid you in the conquering of your fear.’

For the first time you have ever known him, Vicky is speechless. Then, with one trembling hand, he reaches out to clasp your nearest tentacle. 

‘Once you have mastered me you need no longer fear the beast,’ you add, in case your intention was not sufficiently clear. 

A strange gleam enters your lover’s eyes and you know your plan is bound to succeed. For the only instinct stronger than Victor Hugo’s fear of the octopus is his constant and unquenching need to fuck. 


End file.
